Dare To Be Different
by OneTreeHillfan-21
Summary: Ok so in this story is set in Season 6 of One Tree Hill, however there are a few changes, the main one being that Quentin is still alive. Samantha is the star of this story and tries to be different by trying out for the Tree Hill Ravens. Will she do it?


Dare to be Different

Chapter 1 The Tree Hill Ravens. Most definatly the greatest basketball team in all of North Carolina. State Champions and all time favorites. The ravens basketball team hasn't changed much. They are still the best team, with strength and great talent they are exactly what is needed to win the next State championship, however its a new year and there are room for a few changes. This is exactly how Sam felt. She was different and was out to prove it.

As Sam stepped of the brightly coloured school bus with Ipod in hand, she noticed something she had never seen before. She looked around like she was lost and saw that it was the same every where. She realised how Tree Hill High was divided. As she walked through the picnic tables that were at the front of the school she could pick out people and put them in groups. At one table she recognised the groups as cheerleaders. Young, thin, pretty females dressed in matching outfits. As she strolled a table in the corner caught her eye. Dressed in black with piercings on lips and dark make-up she called these goths/emos. As if this division wasn't enough she soon spotted the Tree Hill Ravens, all of which were male and wandered around campus with a basket ball attached to them and blue sports jackets worn as symbol of who they were. These were just some of the groups Sam noticed on her way into school. Why was there so much division between people. It was like a force was preventing them from mixing. Sam wasn't gunna just let this happen. She wasn't going to let a force stop here from doing what she wanted to do. Sam was going to follow her dream.

Later that day, after a long and very boring calculas class, Sam wandered down the hallway and made her way to the sports gym. On arrival she grabbed a seat in the stands, watching the Ravens run sprint tests and shooting 3 point baskets. Across the stands she spotted Lucas and Skills. Ravens two coaches. They were calling out commands like "Switch" and "faster". It looked tough but never the less she had to follow her dream. To her right another basketball player ran in the gym and joined practice. It was Quentin Fields. He was back for another season, with wrist in tact and by the looks of things he was out ot impress. As Sam continued to watch she thought carefully about how she would achive her goal. To be a Tree Hill Raven. It was definatly not going to be the easiest task but its what she wanted so she had to persue it. With this in mind she jumped up from her seat and went over to see Lucas. He was nice enough. After all he is a good friend of Brooke so maybe this would work in her favour. "Coach Scott" she called as she approched. "Sam" lucas said whith element f surprise in his voice. "Everything ok" he questioned. Sam replied "fine thanks, i actually wanted to ask you for an opportunity" By this time the rest of the Raven ahd finished running and gathered over to see the coach. "go on"  
lucas replied. "I would like to try out for the team" Lucas looked slightly shocked by this and and the rest of the Ravens laughed at the prospect of a girl joining the basketball team. This didn't come as a surprise to Sam, and she then looked at Lucas for an answer. "I don't know" he said in a hesitant voice. She knew his answer was no after all why would he want a girl on the team ruining their image. Sam had to show then she was capable of being great and so as she began to head towards the door to leave she picked up a ball, placed herself at the 3-point line and took a shot. It went in perfectly and as she left the gym she looked back to see the rest of the team shocked at her actions and a guilty looking Lucas. Sam knew Lucas probably didn't want her on the team but she wasn't giving up just like that. At lunch she sat at the tables at the front of campus still recgonising the split between people, when from behind her she heard laughing. Sam turned round and saw Quentin pointing at her with other players behind him supporting him. "You think you got a chance on the team?" he shouted as if he didn't know the answer already. Sam turned back round ignoring him, but Quentin came closer and was still calling remarks about my bid to join the team. "Girls can't play" he called over. After hearing this Sam stood up to defend herself and shouted "Course girls can play, only thing your worried about is your scoring record being beaten by a girl" Quentin stopped in his tracks shocked at what he had heard. "I ain't worried bout no girl taking my scoring record, not even one of these guys can beat my record" Quentin was now pointing to the guys behind him and they were less than pleased about this remark. "We'll see bout that" Sam replied walking away making sure she the last word.

After the long school day had finished Sam returned to the sports gym and knocked on Lucas Scotts office door. She had to keep trying, she couldn't just give up. Sam raised her fist and knocked on the door. A reply came from inside and she entered the office. "Sam" Lucas still ahd that element of shcok in his voice. "I came to ask you if i can try out for the team" Sam said with a stern voice. "I'm still not sure" Sam was unhappy with this. "Is it because i'm a girl right?" Lucas looked down and sighed. "No, its just, just that..." Sam could see the look in his eye and knew the answer was still no and that Lucas was pondering his mind for an excuse. "Thanks for nothing, i thought you were different." Sam yet again had the final word and walked out the office slamming the door hard leaving Lucas in two minds about what to do.

Annoyed that she had been turned down yet again Sam arrived home at Brooke's, opened the door, flung her bags down and through herself on the sofa. Peyton came through to the Kitchen and saw Sam slouched on the sofa as she did. "Hey Sam" Peyton said in an up tone voice. Sam didn't respond, instead she walked out giving Peyton a cold expression that left her wondering as she went. Sam ran up to her room and through on a pair of tracksuits and a sports top. She headed downstairs and left the house with a ball in hand and ran into Brooke in the drive way. "Bye" This was all Sam said to Brooke as she ran past her. Sam ran down the road bouncing the ball by her side as she went and eventually arrived at the river court. She was greeted by the faded artwork of Peyton Sawyer that covered the whole court. She started at the 3-point line, or where it would be. she beagn to bounce the ball, in turn looking up at the basket correcting her aim. Hours passed as Sam worked harder and harder vowing to prove to herself that she was good enough. After another hour of hard training Sam made her way home thinking about what she was going to do next.= 


End file.
